warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Sandsturm *Farnpelz *Borkenpelz *Dunkelstreif *Sturmwind *Brombeerjunges *Wolkenpfote *Aschenpfote *Langschweif *Mausefell *Leopardenfell *Unbekannter SchattenClan-Krieger *Streifenstern *Steinfell *Maispfote *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Schüler/in *Unbekannte/r, graue/r SchattenClan-Schüler/in *Moorkralle *Kurzbart *Riesenstern *Nachtstern *Nebelfuß *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Krieger/in Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpelz *Graustreif *Silberfluss *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Wieselpfote *Tigerkralle *Weißkralle *Schilfjunges (nicht namentlich) *Hechtjunges (nicht namentlich) *Primeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Hockjunges (nicht namentlich) * *Braunschweif *''Anmerkung: Es ist nicht bekannt, ob mit den "Jungen von Nebelfuß" Hockjunges auch noch mit einbezogen ist, da sein genauer Todeszeitpunkt nicht bekannt ist.'' Ereignisse Geburt *Unbekannte FlussClan-Junge Sonstige Orte *Hochland *Hochfelsen **Mondstein *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager *Baumgeviert **Großfelsen *Schlucht *FlussClan-Lager **Kinderstube Tiere *Taube *Wühlmaus Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Junges, Heiler, Ältester *Zeit: Viertelmond, Sonnenhoch, Sonnenuntergang, Monde, Blattgrüne *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 89: Der Satzrest "(...) met him as she was (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Rising Storm) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "(...) that Fireheart had found himself wishing more and more that he could swim like the RiverClan cats." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 76 von Rising Storm) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "And even though it would confirm his friend's acceptance into another Clan, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 76 von Rising Storm) *Seite 91: Der Satzrest "Unnerved, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 77 von Rising Storm) *Seite 92: Der Satzrest "As they landed, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 78 von Rising Storm) *Seite 92: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 92: Der Satzrest "(...) the stinging leaves (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 78 von Rising Storm) *Seite 93: Das Wort du vom Satz "Hast du Tigerkralle jemals verdächtigt?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 78 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 93: Der Satzrest "(...), answered Sandstorm, brightening." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von Rising Storm) *Seite 94: Der Satzrest "(...) seemed to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von Rising Storm) *Seite 95: Maispfote wird fälschlicherweise als weiß-gelb beschrieben. *Seite 95: Kurzbart wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *Seite 96: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't stop from (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 81 von Rising Storm) *Seite 96: Der Satzteil "(...) this she-cat had a fierce and commanding presence." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), hatte die Kätzin eine verbitterte/wilde/grimmige und eindrucksvolle Ausstrahlung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), trug die Kätzin eine arrogante Haltung zu Schau." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 81 von Rising Storm) *Seite 99: Der Satz "'It is furball season,' Fireheart pointed out." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Es ist Fellball-Saison', betonte Feuerherz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es sind haarige Zeiten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 84 von Rising Storm) *Seite 99: Der Satzteil "(...), who were kept lean by the rabbits they chased on the moor." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die durch ihre Kaninchenjagd auf dem Moor schlank blieben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die wegen ihres kargen Territoriums die magersten Katzen des Waldes war." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 85 von Rising Storm) *Seite 100: Der Satzrest "(...), sounding as strong as it always had." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Rising Storm) *Seite 101: "Feuerherz spürte unwillkürlich einen Stich des Neids, (...)" - Statt Neid müsste es "Ärger" oder "Groll" heißen, da im Original die Rede von twinge of resentment ist (vgl. Seite 86 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 7nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 7 Kategorie:Verweise